creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmilyVan1ty
My ears were filled with the sound of my heavy breathing and pounding heart. I gripped the bedclothes and pulled them protectively around myself. It had happened again, I felt so weak and drained. I wasn't going to get back to sleep, so I decided not to try, and instead got out what I called my "Dream Diary". I flipped through the pages until I found a blank one, pulled out my pen and began to recount my dream. "It happened again. I was walking through the forest. It was late at night, and I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something above me. There were noises, and as much as I tried I couldn't get them out of my head. The cracking, the rustling, it was getting closer. I was running and branches and leaves whipped at my body and caught in my hair. I ran and ran, not knowing or caring about where I was going. Through the thicket of trees I was in, I saw a light. I approached it, making noise to let whoever lived there know where I was. No one came and the noises were getting closer. The running stopped and I heard the slowed footsteps approach until they ceased right behind me. I tried to close my eyes. but I couldn't. The harsh, rasping breathing was hot on my neck and elongated nails scraped the hair from my ears. It whispered "Turn... around." The voice was like acid which burned my ears. I turned...." I finished writing and put my book away. I shivered, and decided to take a long, hot shower to calm my nerves. I turned on the water and stepped in, the steam relieving the pent-up tension and fear that still racked my body and mind. On the other side of the curtain I saw something move, just like a shadow. I passed it off as the steam in the bathroom and carried on with my shower. I got out and dressed, just some jeans and a t-shirt. I was just checking my watch to make sure I wouldn't be late for my appointment, when I saw the shadow movement again. I rushed from the bathroom to my bedroom, when a bang sounded on the other side of the door. My attacker was desperately trying to get in, and I was scared. I had to act fast. I started trying to barricade the door with anything I could find, but it was too strong. "I need to get out," I thought. I opened the latch on the window and lowered myself out on the ledge below. The door began to splinter and I tried to hurry, but my t-shirt was caught on the latch. There was a resounding crash, and I looked over just in time to catch a glimpse of my attacker in the mirror. She had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, which locked with mine. I tugged my shirt free and swung myself up and onto the roof. The girl followed. I was alone, on the roof, with something that was going to kill me, and the only way was down. As the girl ran at me, I jumped. I fell nine stories. *** As a member of the forensic science team, I was asked to go and investigate the death of a 17 year old girl. I investigated the apartment, which was pretty ordinary , until I searched the bathroom. I re-emerged and approached the most senior member of our team. "Have you uncovered anything yet, Sir?" "No, there was no sign of forced entry, foul play, blood, anything. I simply don't understand, unless our victim knew the attacker. "I think the victim knew her all too well. Take a look at this." I handed him the bottle. "What does this mean? There was no-one here?" "Anti-pyschotics. I guess she forgot to take them this time." Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EmilyVan1ty page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC)